A Silent Christmas
by Satoko-kun
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara are alone on Christmas, but for how much longer? Neither cared much for the holidays...until now.


White fell in sheets as snow coated the world in white. The air seemed to have icicles in it; no sane person would be outside. So that leads us to the question, why the hell was Uchiha Sasuke doing just that?

Nevertheless there he was under a bare tree; powder settling around him, but by now his skin was numb to the cold. Even the raven could not answer to why he was outside. The only reason he could seem to think of was this goddamn time of year, it brought back far too many memories…

The slightest of emotions broke Sasuke's face, as a frown marred his features. He was never good with emotions and emotion was the last thing he needed right now. With a spark of irritation, Sasuke realized that he was due back to Orochimaru soon…damn it all.

A crunch in the snow roused the raven from his thoughts, he looked up. What greeted his eyes surprised him, none other than Sabuku No Gaara stood across from him. Though he had certainly…matured since Sasuke had last laid eyes on the redhead, the Uchiha didn't know how to react. Neither male spoke for a moment, a silence settled between them, finally Gaara broke it. "Uchiha Sasuke…" he murmured, not moving from his spot, "what are you doing out here?"

That question again, the question to which Sasuke had no answer, he merely shrugged. The redhead advanced towards the raven and kneeled down in front of him, "…."

The Uchiha attempted to move, but found by the sparks of pain that shot up his limbs that he was colder than he thought. The crimson haired kage asked another question, "Are you hurt Uchiha?" This earned yet another shrug; this was becoming a common answer for the avenger.

Pale eyes studied the raven before him before Gaara spoke in his matter of fact way. "You're going to die if you stay out here, Uchiha". Sasuke had to stop himself from shrugging, he knew Gaara was right.

The Kazekage did not expect an answer, so he did not wait for one. "You're coming with me" is all Gaara uttered before sand picked up the raven, ignoring any objection he might have.

Waves of panic plagued the Uchiha at the familiar feel of the sand on his skin, but to all his panic, he could not bring his body to move. With much effort Sasuke managed to force a few words out of his frozen lips, "where…are…you…taking…?"

Sasuke received no answer; the kage merely looked at him, the redheads pale orbs told anything he felt the raven needed to know. After a long pause, the missing Nin nodded and forced his body to relax and felt himself drifting into sleep. This wasn't like him…trusting people wasn't exactly something he did.

The raven mussed over these thoughts as he drifted into sleep, _maybe I've gotten soft…._

XXX

The last Uchiha woke with a start. How long had he been out? Where was he? Sasuke noticed the blanket covering him.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he sat up; he was in…a bedroom? Gaara was nowhere in sight, the room was empty. Despite the pain in his limbs, the raven stood and moved over to a window to look out. Unless Sasuke was mistaken he was in the sand village…great.

The sound of creaking wood roused Sasuke from his thoughts and a calm voice spoke, "so you're awake Uchiha?" The raven turned to his visitor, and gave a short nod which the other seemed to accept as an answer. Upon return to his bed, Sasuke was offered hot tea which he accepted with a raised eyebrow. His visitor sat in a chair across from him and crossed his arms casually. After a sip of tea, Sasuke raised his grey orbs to look at the redhead before him. "Why did you bring me here, Gaara?"

Gaara's answer was short and blunt as he often was. "I told you, no one is fit to be out in this weather." After a pause, the Uchiha spoke once again, "shouldn't you be with your family? It is…Christmas after all."

Imitating a trait of the Uchiha, Gaara merely shrugged. "I should ask the same of you, should you not be with Orochimaru instead of out in the cold alone?"

Sasuke again had no answer for the man, but after a pause he attempted one. "I…wanted to get away for a while."

The Kazekage made no attempt to be blunt, "to get away from Orochimaru? Or to get away from the memories that plague your mind?"

Eyes widened and the raven smiled bitterly, "you're quite perceptive..." As Gaara rose from his seat, Sasuke was surprised to see the kage sit next to him, this was unlike the redhead. "So? Which is it? I doubt that even you can cut all bonds."

Why was Gaara asking these questions? From the look on the redhead's calm face, it was clear that he did not care.

Silenced settled between to two once more before Sasuke spoke, "why should I explain anything to you?" Was that a smile that twitched at the end of Gaara's lips?

"You don't. I'm sure guessing the answer would be simple, seeing as we are still alike." Sasuke almost scoffed, "you think so?"

"We were both alone tonight were we not?" Sasuke nodded slightly. Where in the world was Gaara going with this?

Seeing as neither had an answer to this, the two turned to stare at the fire. Dancing flames reflected off the raven's charcoal orbs as he contemplated his thoughts.

"Gaara?"

The redhead glanced over at the Uchiha as he continued to speak, "why did you take me here? Why not back to Konoha?"

There was that twitch of a smile again, "simple, it is not my place to. When you wish to go back, you will." The redhead paused before speaking again, hesitation was unlike the kage. Sasuke blinked and turned his attention fully on the redhead as he spoke again.

"Anyway, like I said, we were both alone tonight…and." Sasuke finished for him, "no one should be alone on Christmas?"

Gaara gave a short nod in confirmation, earning the smallest of smiles from the raven haired shinobi. After a moment, the silence had evidently settled in again, neither knowing quite what to say or do. Emotion was neither of the two's forte.

Finally Sasuke broke the painful silence, "Hey Gaara."

The said redhead glanced the raven, his face questioning.

Not another word was exchanged between the two as Sasuke pressed his pale lips to Gaara's slightly chapped ones, just ever so slightly.

_Merry Christmas, Gaara. _

XXX Author Notes XXX

Aw….I loved writing this…so cute. It was tricky because Gaara and Sasu are such emotional rocks: P

Gaara: Emotional rock?

Sasuke: Apparently. *shrugs*

Sato: Yes. Stop being so emo sasu *smacks sasu*

Sasu: TAT

Anyway, this is in honor of the holidays…not really saying Sasuke and Gaara celebrate Christmas…just using it for the sake of the storyline XD

Happy Holidays to all and thank you for all the love 3

Review please~ It would not only make me happy, but I'll write faster xP


End file.
